Love like Ours
by Blood Venom Tears0816
Summary: Summary Rosalie and Bella has grown up in the same foster care program, even as little girls...they knew they would be best friends for life. Violently ripped away from each other at a young age, one sold and taken as the other adopted. They meet again thirteen years later...how can a Mother and daughter save a woman who is on the brink of losing her humanity? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**If you know me well of enough, than you would know that I'm a nutcase with a addiction to angst and heartbreak. Mostly all my stories are sad or down right fucked up...and might leave you crying or really pissed off. The reason I am saying this because the story I have in my head is beyond the lines I have crossed with rage and fire. So I am warning you all, I don't know what or why this percise plot came to mind but I can't stop thinking about it until I have it written down on paper. If you haven't notice...I am a little fucked up in the head to write such pain filled stories that has little to no happiness. **

**So if you are up to it...I am happy to take this dark journey with you.**

**A Bella/Rosalie Story**

**Rated M**

**(I do not own shit but my fucked up imagination)**

**Summary~ Rosalie and Bella has grown up in the same foster care program, even as little girls...they knew they would be best friends for life. Violently ripped away from each other at a young age, one sold and taken as the other adopted. They meet again thirteen years later...how can a Mother and daughter save a woman who is on the brink of losing her humanity? **

**Hope you like it. :)**

**This will be told in Rosalie POV all throughout...until the last three chapters of the story. **

_"Rosalie help! Don't let them take me! Please Rosalie you promised!"_

"Shit" I hissed as the cold wet pillow hit my warm cheek, look like I have been crying in my sleep again. Waiting for the pain to subside, I threw the covers away from my sweaty frame and sat up rubbing my hands down my face. It was a routine that I have mastered throughout the last ten to eleven years, waking up in tears barely breathing as my body was soaked in tears and sweat...sometimes urine if I didn't always wake up in time. Her screams were like clock work, soon as I closed my eyes...I was pulled back to the nightmares. It never missed a beat, like it was enjoying my fear of seeing them take her away from me. It would replay in my mind over and over, her screams getting louder and louder. Throwing a glance at the clock, I sighed heavily knowing that I wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon. Quickly running a warm bath, stripping myself from my clothes. The water was steaming, but it didn't faze me as I lowered myself in the scolding hot water.

Nothing seems to bring me pain anymore...I was numb to it

Lying my head back and closing my eyes, I relaxed my body and drifted off in my own world that I have created against her screams...against the bad memories.

_Running through the small gated backyard, I suddenly tripped and skinned my knees. The pain was undeniable as I pulled my knees to my chest. I felt smalls hands on my shoulders, some how the hands made my pain disappear. Looking up through teary eyes, I saw a small girl with brown hair and brown eyes looking down at me._

_"Are you okay?"_

_Her voice was so soft and soothing that I forgot about my bloody knees and stood up. Brushing my dirty hands on my now holey pants, she smiled and grabbed my hand._

_"I haven't seen you here before, are you new?" She asked walking us inside the house, she knocked on a big brown door and a tall woman walked out._

_"What is it?" The woman says angrily glaring at the brown haired girl who still tightly had a hold on my hand. The girl glared back with just as much anger, I was scared that she was going to get in trouble because of me._

_"She fell and skinned her knees...she is bleeding" The woman cursed under her breath and walked back in her room. The brown haired girl just shrugged and smiled at me, seconds later the woman came back with a white box and tossed it to the girl and slammed the door hard. The girl shook her head and pulled us in the bathroom. She helped me up on the counter, we struggled for a minute until I was seated. She was so small, I towered over her._

_I wonder how old she was?_

_"You didn't answer my question, did you arrived today?" She asked cleaning the blood and dirt from my knees._

_"Umm...Yeah I think, My brother told me he will come back for me in three days...I want my mommy" She froze for a second but relaxed and continue to tend to my knees. I was confused as to why my brother would leave me with complete strangers but he pinky promised to come back. mommymommy_

_"What is this place?" I asked curious to why so many kids were running around, she put two band aids on my knees and smiled at me. It felt much better and I hugged her and said thanks. She showed me her room, her room was the only kid room that had one bed and one dresser. I really didn't know where my room was, the lady never showed me when I arrived here three hours ago. It's a good thing though, my brother Jasper was coming back so it didn't matter. She showed me her book collections and barbie dolls. We stayed in her room all day until night when suddenly a loud bang was heard. She flinched violently but smiled at me when I gave her a scared look as I watched the door knob slowly turned._

_"Don't worry...it's just James the father of this foster care family" She says in a shaky voice but her smile never wavered. My first impression of James was that he was taller and bigger than my brother. He had the same blond hair as me but his eyes were this dark almost cruel blue color._

_He was scary_

_"Bella time for dinner, bring Rosalie with you...don't take all day you know how angry I get if I have to wait to eat" She quickly stood up and nodded with her face down and eyes casted down at his shoes._

_"Yes James" He gave her a smirk and touched her chin lifting her face to his, it was a brief kiss to the lips that I barely caught it, he walked out and she turned to me._

_"Ready to meet the family?" her voice cracked but her smile never left her face, she reached out her hand to me._

_"You never answered my question...What is this place?" I asked taking her hand, she walked us to the door and she grabbed the knob but stopped. She gave me a sad look that broke my heart but scared me non the less._

_"You're name is Rosalie...James called you that? Well Rosalie you are in foster care...an orphanage for kids with no parents." Orphanage? I don't understand, that's a big word for a seven year old to know. I looked at her and shook my head._

_"No...My mommy is with my Daddy on a trip, my brother told me and he said that when they come back he will come back to get me" She didn't say anything but opened the door and pulls us out and down the hall._

"Rosalie! Open the door, Rosalie can you hear me...It's Alice sweetie open the door please" I shivered jumping out of the now cold water, reaching for a towel on the rack I walked over to the door and opened it. My sister came bursting inside with red puffy eyes. She grabbed my towel and opened it, scanning my naked body with fear stricken eyes, she sighed in relief when she didn't find any newly lines of cuts that already covered most of my body. I looked at her and felt a little pinch of pain at how scared she looked, I hugged her to me as she blew a breath out.

"I promise you I would never do that again...don't you trust me?" She held on to me so tightly, Alice was my older sister. I had two older brothers name Edward and Emmett. They all were triplets, Esme and Carlisle were my adoptive parents and they all were my family. It took me a long time to be comfortable around them...especially Edward and Emmett. Alot of patience and love, I finally opened up and slowly let myself care for them.

"I do...it's just I get scared when you do that, I hate it when you lock yourself in the bathroom and we don't hear from you for hours" I rubbed her back, she was scared for me and I couldn't blame her. The last time she found me in my bathroom, I was under water bleeding from both of my wrists.

"You know it's the only way for me to have some type of peaceful sleep when I'm in water...She can't get to me there"

"I know, come on let's get you dressed and we can go to my room and I can run my hands through your hair until you fall alseep" I smiled grateful because I didn't want to go back to my bed. Quickly throwing my pj's on, we made it to her room. I crawled inside her big comfy covers and smiled, I always did love Alice's pillow top bed...it was like you were sleeping on clouds. She smiled and got under the covers with me, I didn't waste time in cuddling up to her as her fingers ran through my hair.

"You know you're getting too old for this Rosalie, I can't always be there for you when you get a nightmare. You're Twenty...turning twenty-one in a couple of months" She says softly

"Alice I can't function in this world if I don't have an anchor holding me here...And you are my anchor, you are my sister...so it's your duty to keep the bad dreams away" I let my words sink in, she wrapped her arms around me and sniff. I made her cry again! I'm always hurting somebody in this family, I was never good enough to be a Cullen anyway.

"Go to sleep Rosalie...I will be here when you wake up" I stuck my pinky out to her, she smiled and curled her pinky around mine and kissing them both.

"I love you"

"..."

_"Bella I'm scared...I want my mommy" I whispered through the dark room, Bella had argued and whine for them to let me share a room with her after my little episode a couple of days ago. It's been a whole week and my brother broke his promise. It was a heated argument because, Bella never shared a room according to Jessica because James forbid it...her room was off limits. The mom finally broke and allowed me to share a room with Bella, James was furious but kept his anger at bay. So now here we are, I always slept with my unicorn nightlight. The dark always scared me, and now wasn't any different. I could hear her moving as I felt her body next to mine, she wrapped her arms around me and I snuggled into her chest. She cuddles just like my mother._

_Oh how I miss her...I have been here for a week now, I was getting nervous that they forgot about me._

_"Bella how old are you?"_

_"Nine" she says sleepy, she tighten her hold on me as I closed my eyes and felt my body relax. Then suddenly we both hear the door open, I felt Bella's grip on me tighten as She looked at me._

_"Rosalie I want you do me a favor okay?" She asked as I saw tears start to weld in her eyes. I nodded and jumped when James voice came through the room._

_"Let the little bitch sleep and get your ass over here now" his voice was much colder than normal. He never came in here at night...so why now? What was he going to do?_

_"Rosalie I will need you to close your eyes and think about a happy day with your family. But you have to keep your eyes close for me...Don't open your eyes until I tell you okay?" I quickly closed my eyes and nodded, I felt her lips on my forehead and then nothing. I wanted to open my eyes so badly but I promised her I wouldn't. So I did exactly what she asked and dreamed of a happy day with my family.._.

**Hate it? Love it? Tell me what you think...**

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rosalie/Bella**

**Rated M **

**Enjoy...**

My sister was always the only one that had the power to scare away my nightmares. Bella...I miss her sometimes, it would be the little things that would set me off into a crying fit. According to all my teachers...I needed special attention 24\7 but mom wasn't having that, she told them all to kiss her ass and that I was very capable and mature to be around other normal kids. I never thought I could though, Bella was my only friend since I was seven until she was taking away when I was twelve. I knew, I acted different...I knew I was isolated at school because It. People thought I was crazy but in all reality...I was just scared and hurt. Daily I was haunted by the memories of her screams and the blood.

So much blood

Every time my eyes close, her face would appear in seconds. Red blood all over her face as she tried to hide me in the kitchen cabinet...away from the evil...away from her.

"Rosalie?" Blinking my eyes to focus on my brother Emmett, he had a concerned look on his face.

"Yes Emmett is there something you want?" I asked polite, he smiled and thrust the remote in my hand and flopped down on the couch beside me.

"Our favourite show about to come on..? You forgot it's Monday" Even though I was still a little skittish around Emmett because of his big size, I did figure out that he is a big teddy bear. Edward on the other hand was as confused and isolated as I was, but only because he was going through the teenage drama...The "I hate the world faze". So we mostly stay away from each other and that I don't trust him at all. Yes I care deeply for my brothers but I don't see myself ever being comfortable around them. Emmett respected that while Edward didn't care so much to whatever I did as long as I stayed out of his way. The only person I felt any type of love for was Alice, she reminded me of Bella. With her warm smile and cuddles, I grew an attachment that some would say is inappropriate with my sister but I never viewed it as something wrong when she was the only one scaring away my demons...she was the only one keeping me safe.

Something Bella promised that she will always do...But we all break promises I guess.

For the next hour or so, we sat there watching TV when suddenly the door came slamming open. An angry Edward came storming into the house, I quickly felt my muscles tighten at how angry his eyes looked. I felt my breath quicken as our eyes met, feeling the tears...I got up and ran far away from him as I could. His eyes were so familiar to James that I suddenly crawled into Alice's bed and hide under the covers squeezing my eyes shut trying to think of a good day. When that didn't work, I ran to my room and picked my phone up to call Alice.

After the third ring...she picked up

"Rosalie...I'm at work, what is it?" I felt bad for calling her when she was busy, stupid! Now she's mad.

"Sorry! I...I, Sorry I'll leave you alone" Quickly ending the call, I pulled my covers over my head and let my tears fall as I felt hands on me.

"Please" I whimpered, squeezing the covers tightly. Feeling his weight on me, I started to go into a panic attack but was sucked into a memory...

_"Bella! Bella!" I yelled through the house trying to find her, she wasn't in our room or in the living room. Looking all around the house for her...I couldn't find her. I needed to show her my drawing! She would be so proud of me when she sees it. I saw that the basement door was open, she might be down there. Stumbling down the wood stairs, I pushed my hair from my face and heard voices. _

_"James, he told you that the damn girl should be untouched!" A deep voice boomed loudly, making me flinched as I saw Bella sitting on a dark couch with her head down. She was wearing just her underwear, I was confused...Was she hurt! Why didn't she tell me? _

_"Relax, she is still a virgin but I have taken her in other ways, she is very obedient and will be a very good submissive servant to your boss" I heard James say, I couldn't understand what was being said but I was more focus on Bella. _

_"She better be, she is the best one you've had" He walked over to Bella and roughly grabbed her chin. _

_"Yeah she will do just fine, Lucky bastard...how is her oral skills?" He asked letting her chin go, James walked over and smirked. _

_"Outstanding, better than my wife. But I have recently gotten another female, she seven and very pretty...almost more beautiful than Bella. Her name is Rosalie and she will cost you three times more" Perking up at the sound of my name, the guy eyes went wide._

_"Will see, the adoption papers will be in the mail as soon as tomorrow, please have her groomed and ready. He will pick her up himself with his wife, And I will personally give interest into your younger girl Rosalie in another time. It was nice doing business with you" They shook hands and James ordered Bella to put her clothes back on and go to her room. I gasped in fear as Bella came running up the stairs, I quickly tried to run away before I got caught but like always I tripped and fell. I felt her iron grip on my arm as she drugged me back to our room. She looked angry and scared. _

_"What were you doing in the basement Rosalie?" I flinched at the full name, I was in trouble. Tears gatherd quick and like a swicth...her face went from furious to sad. She pulled me into her chest and I fet her tears in my hair. _

_"Bella why were you naked in front of that man" She grabbed my face and looked into my eyes. _

_"Rosalie promise me that you won't let them take me away from you" She said, I nodded even though I didn't know why but I nodded as she smiled a teary smile. _

_"Rosalie...Promise me that you would never take your clothes off for nobody, I don't care who it is. Never let anyone touched you...ever" She hugged me to her, as I wrapped my arms around her. _

"Rosalie honey wake up" Blinking my eyes I could see both Alice and Esme standing at my bed. I quickly jumped into Alice's arms.

"I'm sorry I bothered you when you were at work" Alice didn't say anything but held on to me tighter. Esme rubbed my hair and smiled at me, I smiled at her but never let Alice go to give her a hug.

"I brought your favourite...Pasta, freshing up and meet us down stairs for dinner sweetheart" She kissed my cheek and left Alice and me alone. I gripped Alice's shirt in my fingers, this separation anxiety was the worse when she would be at work past her schedule work hours.

"Rosalie I'm sorry I didn't call or said anything, I didn't think I would be held up for that long." She explained, I nodded but my chest still felt heavy with fear that one day Alice would get taken away like Bella and I would never see her again.

God I miss her so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rosalie/Bella**

**Rated M**

I can still remember when we were lying in bed, the rain was falling hard outside as the lighting struck loudly every ten seconds. I was terrified of lighting and Bella tighten her arms around me. James told me that my brother was dead, I didn't want to believe him but Bella tears told me it was true. She held me for days as I cried, He broke his promise and now my mommy or daddy might not know where I'm at. They didn't have a funeral and I was angry, yes I might be seven but I knew when people die...They have funerals.

And then that's when I was hit with the most devastating news of all

My parents were dead as well

And that was the first panic attack I ever had, I couldn't breath...It felt like I was dying until I felt her arms around me and yelling. She whispered in my ear and held me in her arms, and from that day on...Bella became everything to me.

My mother

My protector

My Best friend

_"Rosalie you are my best friend too" _

She was sort of a mother figure to me when Irina wasn't, she fixed my food and washed my clothes as well everybody else's in the house. Bella was the older sister to everybody but she was more than that to me. She kept James away when he wanted to play in his room away from all the other kids. Bella yelled and screamed and that's when I first saw James hit her. She didn't back down until I was safely in her arms away from James. She never told me why I couldn't be alone with him...Even though he was the father of our little family. She told me she didn't trust him alone with me. I still remember when I asked her about her family...

_"Bella where is your mommy?" She froze in mid stroke of her hand as she brushed through my hair, I looked up at her. She was getting older, her face was losing all the baby fat. Or it might be she was just growing up too fast. _

_"She's dead like your mommy" She says going back to brushing my hair_

_"And your daddy?" _

_"He is in jail for killing my mother, so I will never see him ever" She put the brush down and moved away from me, I wanted to hug her but I knew sometimes she didn't want anybody touching her. _

_"I'm sorry" _

_"Yeah me too...Come on let's get you in the tub and ready for bed" I vowed to myself that I would make it my life mission to make her happy...even if it was the last thing I did._

I never gotten the chance, Looking at the computer screen as I tapped the space bar of my laptop. Taking online classes for college was very boring. No one was home but me, I never do leave the house much. Alice sometimes take me with her to hang out with friends but that's about it. I never made so whoever hung out with Alice always seems to like me too...so I guess they were my friends too. It was one guy I didn't like though, Jacob Black.

He looked at Alice too much

He would look at Alice how James would look at Bella and it made me uneasy, I feared for Alice but nobody would listen to the crazy retarded chick with issues. So whenever they were talking, I would stayed close by if anything would to happen to my sister.

I failed Bella once...I be damn if fail Alice too

One night Alice had pulled us down to her room and she told me that her and Jacob was dating. I didn't understand until she told me and I threw the biggest fit until I cried myself to sleep. A couple of months later, he was over more and more. He put me on edge worse than Edward did. Alice knew I didn't like him and it was very awkward for us three to be in the same room, and when Alice was home she was always in my arms or somewhere close to me. So now with him in the picture, he didn't like it and he broke Alice's heart because of it. So now things were a little tense between us, my nightmares were back in full force and I know she could hear my cries for her but now she starting to ignore them. She now starting to staying longer at work so we didn't have to spend so much time together. I didn't let it bother me much but I knew it all was going to get too much and without my Alice...I was going to lose myself.

So for now, I was going to figure out this chemistry test in front of me until she came home from work. We were going to talk and everything was going to be just fine. I suddenly heard voices yelling down stairs, quickly running down to see, I froze when I saw Edward and Alice screaming at each other as everyone walking into the house.

She was home!

"Edward you fucking asshole! Why would you say that to Jacob...you know I love him!" Mom and Dad came running into the living room seconds later. They all were yelling and screaming, I fell to my knees and pressed my hands to my ears...the screams.

Her screams

_"Rosalie run!" She screamed as I turned away from her and James, he was on top of her and I wanted to get him off of her. She always told me no one should touch you down there ever and James was touching her down there, I wanted to get her away but she kept screaming at me to run...to run and hide. I finally gotten to our room and locked the door, rushing to the closet I pulled my knees up and closed my eyes..._

_Her screams still reached my ears from down in the kitchen..._

"Rosalie open your eyes" I slowly opened my eyes and saw Alice red puffy eyes staring down at me, I quickly scanned her body for bruises but I didn't find any. A sob escaped and she held me in her arms rubbing my back.

"Are you okay Alice...Did Edward hurt you?" I asked scared out my mind, I notice we weren't in the living room but in her room on the bed.

"No I'm fine Rosie, Edward was just being Edward honey...Nothing to be afraid of" I shook my head

"There's always something to fear" I whispered shaken, I never seen the family fight like before.

"Rosalie I need to talk to you about something" I pulled back and saw that she was crying, I wiped the tears away from her eyes as she kissed my hand.

"You know I love you with my whole heart, you are like a daughter to me. You have been a very good sister to me and I feel like the biggest bitch in the world for what I am about to tell you" I gave her a confused but nervous look.

"Whatever it is can't be that bad" I said smiling at her

"I'm moving out and getting a place with Jacob in Port Angels" We both froze at her words

"Yeah it's that bad" I said moving away from her, I didn't like Jacob and she knew that. He broke her heart! I was the one holding her through the nights as she cried. Now she wants to move away with him!

Fuck! This was not the time for a panic attack!

"Rosalie come on breathe! Don't do this, I will be here with you" I was trying to breathe but it made it harder to inhale, sje was leaving me like Bella did.

They always leave

"Y...You c...can't" I said through breaths, did she know I couldn't live without her, she was like my comfort blanket...without it I was lost and alone.

"Rosalie you know I can't stay here forever, I have a life" I felt a surge of anger and betrayal, I flew from her bed and ran out...she was yelling my name but I kept running until I bumped into a hard brick like body. Edward looked down at me with devil eyes as I called them and his arms wrapped tightly around me so I couldn't fall. I struggled against his hold that was super tight.

"Let her go Edward, you see she's fighting you!" Alice said running towards us, he finally let go and glared down at me but looked up at Alice with a pain look. I ran to my room and locked the door, she could leave! I don't need her, she can live with Jacob and never come back.

I don't care

Pulling my covers over my face I suddenly saw Bella next to me, My scream was caught in my throat as I looked at her in complete shock.

"I knew that bitch was going to leave you eventually" she said, I was dreaming...I had to be, this wasn't real. I tried to touched her but my hand went straight through her. She was much older than the last time I had seen her, She was beautiful.

"B...Bella" She smiled sweetly and nodded her head, she pressed her head into my pillow and inhaled it.

"Smell just like you, so Alice huh? She has taken my place" I shook my head frantically.

"No...No one can take your place Bella. Where have you been? I called to you, James always come to me in my dreams at night and you are never there to safe me" I said heart broken.

"You pinky promised" I saw tears weld in her eyes, she touched my face but her hand went through my face as she looked sadden.

"Rosalie I tried...I promise you tried to get back to you but they wouldn't let me go, I cried for you too and you never came...You promised that you never let them take me" Instead of clear tears, suddenly her tears turned red and they fell like waterfalls. Soaking my bed with blood, I started to scream as she started to thrashed and scream.

Blood everywhere

Her screams...Was all around me


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella/Rosalie**

**Rated M**

_"Bella do you miss your mommy?" I found myself asking her as she was making my peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She shrugged her shoulders and continued to make my sandwich. I was missing my mommy, it's been almost three months. _

_"I miss my mommy Bella...I don't like it here, James is scary and the kids here don't like me" She came over to me with a glass of milk. Sitting my food in front of me, She grabbed my chin and made me look at her._

_"Rosalie, I love you like a little sister, I will protect you from anybody who dare try to hurt you. None of these kids are important. It's just you and me from now on, Just please stay out of James way." She kissed my forehead and sat with me. I nodded and took a bite out of my sandwich, kicking my feet and humming happily. Bella always knew the right words to say. I knew I was too little to make such a big decision...but I knew that Bella would be my best friend for life. _

_She became family_

Family

Something I'm slowly trying to get accustom to, Alice been gone for about three weeks now. She kept her promise though, she visited a lot. She always brought him with her, I hated him so much...I never hated someone so much other than James. Jacob and James were the same person in my mind, that's why I think I hate Jacob so much. The fear that one day he will hurt Alice like James did Bella. Bella endured so much pain mostly because of me, she always protecting me...even if it resulted in leaving her self unprotected. Edward and Emmett been trying to get me out and about so I wouldn't get so sad. Edward was trying to make peace but I didn't trust him at all...so it was hard to be around him and his bi-polar mood swings. But Emmett was slowly becoming a teddy bear to me. A security blanket of some sort, he was very patient and kept his distance. He knew when to be close and not, he knew when I wanted to talk and when I didn't. I really didn't have a relationship with my father. My adoptive father Carlisle was always working and never was home much. I see how much that hurt my mom but she will never say anything though. Alice was the only family member I trusted, and now she was gone doing god knows what with Jacob.

I was scared

Bella visit a lot too, Somewhere in my mind I knew I really wasn't seeing Bella...it was my mind dreaming of her. I know she is somewhere in the world not thinking about me, I don't know why I think of her so much...we lay in my bed for hours just talking about every and anything. Just like old times, we protected each other from the world. Pulling the covers thighter around me, I opened my eyes to the brightness of the sun light. It was Bella birthday today, the Cullen's celebrates it with me every year. We would sit and talk about her like she was a family member, Mom would bake a cake and I would blow the candles. But this year...Alice forgot.

She didn't come

Edward was in one of his funks and he didn't show either, it was just Emmett and I as Mom baked the cake. Alice finally showed up after the cake was cut, I ignored her the whole time she was here. I didn't need her...I had Bella now so I didn't need none of them.

"Morning sleepy head" Smiling at the sound of her voice, I turned and glazed into her eyes. She touched my cheek, even thou her hand went right through...I could swear I felt her warm hand against my cold cheek. She always had the touch to just make all my nightmares go away. I sit up and folded my legs under me, she copied me and just smiled at me. We would just sit here staring at each other, last week Emmett had caught me talking to Bella...Well according to him I was talking to myself as he watched me have a whole conversation with Bella. He told our dad and now today I was going to go talk to a shrink. Edward's shrink matter of fact, Mom and Dad think my obsession with Bella and Alice wasn't healthy.

I didn't know having friends was unhealthy

"Big day for you huh?" I rolled my eyes, I wasn't really keen on telling my personal business to a complete stranger...even if they are experts on dealing with things I'm going through.

"I won't say anything Bella" I said walking to my closet, she fell on my bed and laid on her stomach.

"Well that's defeats the purpose sweetie, you suppose to tell your secrets...that's how they help you" She said as I shook my head, I didn't want anybody knowing anything about me or Bella. I left her on my bed as I made my way to a quick shower. What if the shrink manage to get inside my head? Will she be disgusted? Or worse...would she thinks everything that happen was my fault? I shook that last thought from my mind as I quickly showered and got dressed. Bella was still sitting on the bed.

"You know Jacob itsn't a bad guy Rosie, he's not James" I chose to ignore that as I bent over closer to her, I looked into her eyes.

"You will be here when I get back right?" She smiled and got comfortable in my bed

"Of course" I grabbed my jacket and met both my parents downstairs, let's get this over with so I can get back and forget about the world outside of my bedroom.

_Feelings hands on me, I turned my body away from the cold feeling. Suddenly a strong grip grasps my arm, blinking back the sleep from my eyes...I see James hovering over me. Utter fear licked through my skin as I felt frozen. _

_Where was Bella?_

_"Don't you fucking say one word, I don't want to mess up that pretty face of yours" His face was stone cold, emotionless and scary. I was so scared I suddenly felt wetness spread through my jammies and down to the bed sheets. _

_"Fuck! You pissed on yourself" He raised his hand to hit me when I heard her voice, it was like silk to my ears as my heart rammed into my chest. _

_"James she a little girl, she doesn't know what she's doing...come on let's go to your room for a little while" I looked at her in shock...what was she doing! He was going to hurt her, I scrambled up into a sitting position pulling my knees up to my chest. _

_"Bella honey go wait for me, she needs to be punish for wetting the bed" She rushed to us and grabbed his hand, she turned her dark eyes towards me. I whimpered at how scary my best friend looked, she pushed me off th bed._

_"The little bitch don't deserve your time...let her be so she can clean this mess up" He looked at me with cruel eyes and finally got up and left. Bella quickly helped me up and to the bathroom. _

_"Take a shower and go sleep in my bed, I'll be right back sweetie" She kissed my forehead and ran out the room, I knew what she was going to do with James. Tears weld in my eyes, it was all my fault. _

_Lately...everything was my fault_

_After taking my bath, I climbed into her warm bed. It smelt just like her, I hugged her pillow to me and cried myself to sleep. Many hours later, I felt the bed dip and warm arms around me. Waking up and turning towards her, I quickly scanned her body for bruises_

_"Are you okay?" Of course she not okay, she buried her face in my hair. _

_"Did you take a bath like I told you?" I quickly nodded pulling the covers away so she could see my freshly clean PJ's. She nods and pulls the covers back over us. _

_"What did you do?" She squeezed my waist hard, it hurt but I ignored it. I ran my fingers through her hair and felt her tears soak through my top. _

_"Bella don't cry" I said worried that I hurt her in some way, it was all my fault...he was in here for me and she saved me from god knows what. _

_"James is just a sick person...I don't want you anywhere near him. If he comes near you ever again I will kill him" I looked at her confused_

_"What does that mean?" _

_"Nothing...just got to sleep, you're safe here in my arms" She kissed my cheek and pulled me closer to her. I let my eyes closed and finally sleep took over once again. _

I felt so exposed, I was set on not saying anything but as soon as I looked into her honey color eyes...I was a goner. I never cried so much in my life. It made me angry, and betrayed by my family for letting this woman come into my life and pull all my secrets and fears out. I didn't dare tell her about Bella, that was just a topic I was never discussing. She was mine...she was safe in my mind and she was going to stay there. Talking about my parents murder and my brother suicide was too much to handle. My mom burst into the room when she heard me sobbing and screaming, now we were making our way back to the house. I been calling Alice all day but she hasn't returned my calls yet, I was worried about her. Wiping at my eyes for the millionth times since we left the shrink office, I quickly ran from the car as soon it stopped in the drive way. I needed to see Bella before I lose my mind. Running up the stairs, She was still lying there smiling with her arms wide open for me. I bit my lip so I wouldn't cry but as soon as I laid down...they fell.

"Aww Rosie...it will hurt at first, but it will get better I promise"

"I don't want to ever go again...it was horrible! I told her about my brother killing our parents and than killing himself, I told her about when the first time I cut myself" wiping my nose with my sleeve, I turned so I was laying on my back.

"Rosalie that's her job to make you open up about dark things in your past, Once you get the hang of it...you will get better and I will be gone and you can fi-

"Wait what? You will be gone?" I yelled suddenly, no! I didn't want her to go

"You're not going anywhere...I just got you back, you can't leave me" I said crying, she looked so heart broken.

"Rosalie I don't have much time, I was sent here to help you get pass...to get pass me and make you see that life is not all about pain and hurt. To make you love again, Rosalie I am not your Bella anymore...that Bella is gone." She explained but all I heard was Bella was gone.

"So you mean Bella is dead somewhere and your her ghost or something?" She laughed

"Bella is alive somewhere in the world...I'm your creative imagination, you created me based on what you would think Bella would looked like older" I perked up at that.

"And no I don't know where she is...I'm just your imagination" I flew up and out the bed towards my computer, she followed me intrigued.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find my best friend" She sat down on the bed with a sad look on her face

"Rosalie...I don't think you want to do that" I powered on my lap top, she walked over to me.

"You might not like what you find Rosie...even if you did find her, she might not be that same" I didn't care, if she was still breathing and still on this earth...then she was still my best friend and I was going to find her and bring her home.

I owe her that much.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter will be a little tense, just giving a warning...Rosalie will actually stumble upon Bella but she will not like what she's sees. So just for a friendly warning...**

**Bella/Rosalie**

**Rated M**

**P.S...All my Edward fans, you will not like this story for now on out.**

**Enjoy**

Mom had woke me up early this morning to help her cook for the local shelter today, every first and tenth of every month, we cook food and serve it for women who was battered and homeless. Alice use to always come but since she was so far up Jacob's ass...I haven't seen or spoke to her in a while. Matter of fact, I haven't seen Bella either. Since I decided to continue to see the shrink...Bella was slowly erasing herself from my memory. I didn't like it, so when I thought about cutting myself again...there she was sitting on my bed smiling.

"Rosalie..Honey" My mom called me, I snapped my head towards her. I must've zone out because she told me that she was calling my name. We pulled up to the brown brick building with black windows. The building looks more like a crime scene building than a shelter for women and children. It was empty because the women wasn't suppose to be here until seven o'clock to eat, shower and sleep. In the morning they all leave to do whatever and come back, I would say it's about ten women in total...and five children. But there is this one girl, Victoria Robins. She was a drug addict through and through, my Mom been trying to get her help for some time but the girl wouldn't take it. She was pretty...if she cleaned herself up a bit. The only thing she had going for herself was her hair, it was this dark orange color that shine almost firing red in the sun. She was a sweet person when she's high as a kite, but when she's not...I keep away from her. Unloading all the food and taking it into the kitchen, I started to make all the beds, counting all the towels, soap bars, tooth brushes, and clean clothes. After finishing the bedrooms, I made my way to the kitchen to help my Mom and her friends to papare the tables. Time went by, Seven was passing by as we checked and signed everyone in. Vicky saw me and smiled brightly...I was the only one who could call her that and get away with it.

"Rosie!" I knew just at how she said my name, that she was high but I never judged her...she was a good friend.

"Vicky" She crashed into me and hugged me tight, even thou she smelled like piss and trash..I still hugged her to me. I didn't care about my clothes when I was here, mostly all the time the kids would get me dirty. She hooked her arm with mine and drugged me inside, we went to our secret hid out and she pulled me to sit down.

"I have something to tell you...It's about my friend" She said serious, I knew that whatever she wanted to tell me was serious because Vicky wouldn't blow her own high if it wasn't something awful.

"Remember my friend I was telling you about?" I nodded, her friend who refused to come to the shelter. Vicky told me that the woman been through so much that she is suprised that the girl is still alive. Vicky loves the woman, like in love with her but she can't act on the feelings because the girl is so mentally and physically damage. I felt bad for Vicky but I was glad that she didn't act on her feelings because...it wasn't right to have those type of feelings towards another woman.

"Well, she gotten herself lost and she has her two year old with her. She doesn't know these streets like I do and I'm scared she might get killed or raped. Then there's the baby, I never let that little girl out of my sight. Now there gone and I'm losing my mind that her pimp found her again" She said crying, I hugged her to me. It wasn't a secret that Vicky was a hooker, that's how her and her friend met. One day she giving this guy a blow job in a alley and saw the girl and her baby in a dirty box eating a plate that look like it was thrown away a couple of days ago. She introduced herself and they became friends, Vicky was a sweetheart but she like to come off as a hard ass but truefully...she's just a soft teddy bear.

"Well do you know where she would go?" I asked, she rolled her eyes

"The Woman don't even know her north, south and east, west. I told you she's a little slow, too many blows to the head I guess. She's should not be alone at night like this, she is a very easy target" I managed to calm her down so she could go eat and shower, after showering Vicky had knocked out. Kissing her forehead, I started to load the leftover food back into the car. Emmett would be delighed to know that we had food left over, pushing the trunk up and open. I suddenly felt arms around me...strong arms trapping me against the car. I opened my mouth to scream but it was quickly cut off by a fist coming straight at me. Dazed and unfocus, I saw a dark figure grabbing the plate of chicken that Mom had wrapped up not even twenty minutes ago. I tried to stop the blood from oozing from my mouth as The figure took off, I don't know why I did it. I don't know why I let my feet move but suddenly I was chasing the figure down the dark streets into a dirty alley. The figure didn't know that I was chasing them, so I slowed down and was froze at what I saw. The dark figure was in fact a woman, a small fragile sick woman. She crawled into the duct taped box that looks like it was going to fall over any second now. I walked closer, making sure I wasn't too noisy to alert her of my presents. My mouth was on fire, that small woman could hit. I heard a baby cry and peeked my head over the box and saw a small baby wrapped inside a blue dirty blanket. The woman was feeding the baby the chicken, when suddenly the air blew ande I fell over the box making it collaspe. The woman was on guard and charging at me before I could get up, I covered my face ready for the beating I was about to get when she stop charging and looked at me.

"R...R...R-" She stuttered trying to say something when the little girl wailed loudly, we both turned towards her and saw blood everywhere, Mom had left a knife on the plate when she wrapped it and the little girl had cut the inside of her mouth as she bit down on the knife. The woman rushed to her in fright, she was mumbling words I didn't know was actually words as she started to sob as blood flowed heavy from the little girl's mouth. I ran towards them but the woman pulled the knife on me.

"S...S...Stay P...P...Please don't" She said scared as she hugged the wailing girl to her arms, I think I was fgoing into shock. This couldn't be Bella, no! it just couldn't be. I looked at the little girl And I knew I needed to get her to my Father.

"Bella..." She gasped and held the knife more tightly as she pressed her back harder into the dumpster behind her.

"Bella...Your baby needs medical attention, please let me help you...she's bleeding too much" She shook her head wiping the blood that was falling out of the little girl's mouth like water, I shook my head geting frustrated.

"Look we don't have to go to the hospital...My Dad is a doctor...He can help her" She once again shook her head, I stared at her for a good second and gasped.

She didn't understand nothing I was saying

I decided that I was going to take a risk, if she kills me with that knife...she would have done something I was scared to do myself, but if she just give me a second to make her trust me again...I can get the girl out of here. I launched for the knife as she swung the knife cutting me right through my left hand, but I managed to grab it and throwing it. I pushed her down and took the little girl from her arms and ran...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bella heartbreaking scream echoed through the night as I kept running, I knew she was behind me. I knew that she would kill me if she caught up to me...so I pushed myself harder until I saw my mother wailing her arms and yelling. I ran and screamed for her to take the girl from my arms. She saw all the blood and screamed, I turned just in time as our bodies collided like thunder. We rolled and I pressed her to the ground, she was screaming and yelling for her baby. I felt like shit for keep a mother from her baby...but the girl needed helped asap! I told my mother to just drive and get the girl to my Father. When the car drove away it took both Vicky and me to hold Bella down. Vicky was crying and yelling at Bella, it clicked in my head that Bella was the woman Vicky was talking about. Bella had passed out from all the screaming and shock. I saw a fimilar green jeep coming flying down the road, I loaded Bella inside as Emmett helped. Vicky jumped in the back as we pull out and sped home, we all bursted into the house, everybody was in the living room. It was like magic...when Bella heard her baby cry, her eyes suddenly opened and she screamed. I wasn't paying attention and once again she punched me as I fell backwards. She scrambled away from us and guarded herself, Edward and Alice was upstairs with Dad as Mom and Emmett tried to keep Bella downstairs until Dad was finished. Bella was like a bull, ramming her way through everybody to get to her child. Finally Dad came down stairs with the little girl, Bella ran to them and snatched the little girl away and held her to her chest protectively. I was still on the ground holding my mouth that was full of blood, Alice ran to me with a towel as I tainted it with my blood. Vicky hugged both the woman and her child to her.

"We should leave" My Mom was about to argue when suddenly Edward spoke

"Yes...you should" His voice was colder than normal, I saw Vicky flinched and looked away from him. I knew the signs when I saw them.

Did Vicky know Edward?

Bella eyes were all over the place, she didn't feel safe here. I was happy when Mom convinced Vicky to stay just for the night. Edward had his bicth fit and glared at Vicky and Bella.

"N...N...No" Bella stutters as she looked at Edward, I glanched between them. I can see that there's something wrong with this picture. I grabbed Vicky and whispered in her ear.

"Do you know Him?" She nodded without taking her eyes away from Edward, I felt this deep sensation to protect.

"Edward" I never spoke to him directly before so he was suprised when I called his name

"Rosalie what do you want, is this your doing? Bring these hookers into our house..." I tried not flinch but it was second nature to me to feel scared when a man raised his voice.

"Edward why don't you leave ...you are obiviously making them uncomfortable" I asked as he glared at me.

"They are in my house uninvited and you want me to leave! No get these dirty ass sluts out of my house now!" Mom gasped and yelled at Edward as Vicky glared at him.

"You wasn't saying last week when I was sucking your dick!" Dad and Mom gasped, as Edward launched at Vicky when suddenly Bella threw the little girl in my arms and kicked Edward between his legs before he could hit Vicky.

"N...No" She said as Vicky quickly grabbed Bella hand as she pulled the little girl out of my arms...and they all ran out the house and vanished down the street.

**Rosalie finally found Bella...but what type of Bella did she stumble upon? Will Edward get revenge? How far would he go to keep his secret he has with the two women?**

**Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella/Rosalie**

**Rated M**

Years went by as most of the kids here came and went, Bella was getting older and distant. Her moods were all over the place, one minute she's happy and playful...next she's doesn't want to be bothered. She told me I will go through this change as well. Sooner rather than later, at the age of twelve I crossed over from being a girl into a woman. I personally hate it. It was evil, with it's cramps and appearing and disappearing act every month. The good thing about it all...Bella and I got it around the same time, so it wasn't so bad. I wish I had my Mother for this, I always ask Bella do she miss her Mother...Her answer is always the same. Bella was becoming more quiet and to herself, something was up and I didn't know what. James stop abusing and touching Bella, to both of our surprise...he was being nicer. He would lose control every now and again, but he don't hit her like he use to.

It was reserved for me now

Last year we was forced to have our own rooms, I had to move out of Bella's and into one of the empty rooms. Bella threw the loudest bitch fit that ended up getting us beat and sent to our room without dinner. That first night sleeping without Bella was thee most scariest, horrible night ever. Luckily the door to my room had a lock, but after a few nights...that lock was broken and taken out. It didn't take long, Bella tried her best to keep me safe from it...but it was evitable. Like a thief in the night, James took the only thing I held dear...Once a innocent little girl, was now just like the rest. I couldn't look at Bella after, that next morning I stayed in bed and cried. Later that night Bella had held me to her and we both cried to we fell asleep. Bella was confused as to why James took my virginity and not hers, it was a question we all had...until we all got the answer in a form of a knock on the door one Monday morning...

That day was horrible

Bella screams were so deep down, like she was pulling it from the pit of her stomach. It was heartbreaking, she was trying her best to keep our fingers locked as the two men with mustach was pulling her away..to a place I didn't know. I could still feel her nails digging into my flesh of my hand as she tried to hold on. Tears were both running down our faces as we yelled and screamed. I suddenly felt James arms around me and that was it. Bella hand left mine and she was gone.

Just like that...I lost my best friend

Walking aimlessly around Forks trying to rack my brain on what Vicky told me she lived, so many alleys that it was hard trying to find the right one.I decided to back track from last night when I was running after Bella, when I finally saw the duct taped card broad, I saw that it was empty. Feeling hopeless, I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Rosalie you should't be around here" Vicky said, I turned around and gasped. The left side of her face was black and purple, her left eye was closed shut. My veins went hot as blood flooded my cheeks angrily, I softly touched her cheek.

"W...Who did this to you?" I asked, but I think I had a sneaky suspicion on who could have done it. She shook her head, and walked off. Quickly following her as we walked for about ten minutes until we reached another alley, There was Bella and her baby girl. When she looked up, Bella quickly went into protective mode. I didn't blame her, I did take her kid and run.

"Cool it Bella...She's just wants to help" Bella shook her head and pulled the sleeping girl in her arms, I looked at Vicky and back at Bella.

"How haven't the cops took her from you guys?" Vicky glared at me, I dropped my glaze to the ground.

"Luck I guess, Bella is very good at hiding thing. I do think about just taking her to a local hospital but that little girl is all Bella got. We don't know who her father is but that doesn't matter, Bella loves the girl" While Vicky talked Bella never let her eyes leave me, she was watching every move I made.

"Why don't you guys come back to my hou-

"Thanks but no thanks...we can't be in a house where evil is, and your brother is the sickest evil I have ever met." I wanted to tell her he had nothing on James but I chose to keep quiet.

"What did he do?" I asked watching Bella cuddle the girl in her blue cover.

"Let's just say...he has a sick fetish for blood and sex, only reason I give in to him because, it's good money and he gives me drugs" Swallowing the fire that was boiling in my throat, I wanted to kill my brother. He was fucking sick and Angela...Poor Angela nine out of ten don't even know about the man in her bed. It was sick, and I felt sick. Then as slowly as it could, my eyes got darker...my fist balled up in fury.

"Have he ever touched Bella?" I don't know why I felt so protective but the rage firing inside at the thought of him touching her...damn near had me cripple.

"Once...but Bella didn't like the blood spill, He tried forcing himself on her and she bit him severely on the tip of his dick, I swear I thought she bit the little fucker off" She chuckled, In my head I was picturing all the ways I could kill Edward.

"But my question to you, how do you know Bella?" She asked, I looked at Bella and smiled

"Bella and I was froster kids at the same foster home on the outskirts of Forks, The last time I seen her was when I was Twelve years old" We both could hear the pain in my voice. Vicky smiled and spoke.

"I met her three years ago, actually right where you're standing. She was badly beaten and barely breathing, It took her a week to even speak because she was beaten pretty badly" I felt tears but I didn't let them fall, Bella been through so much and I wasn't there to save her.

"We been together ever since, we looked after each other you know. It's hard living the way we do, not knowing if you're going to eat, not knowing where you're going to sleep. It's dangerous out here but more so for two woman and a baby. We make ends meet sometimes but Bella stopped after the incident with your fucker of a brother. I am in utter fear for his girl friend" I knew on some level Edward was weird but I didn't know how intense, He has become my most hated person in the world along with James. They have hurt and abused Bella and I can't live in a house with someone like that.

"Look...What if I get an apartment, I have money saved and you guys wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore. No Edward, no danger" I suggested, Vicky looked at Bella and the baby and shook her head. Suddenly a red car pulled into the alley, Vicky gave the driver a head nod and turned to me.

"Rosalie I know you have good intentions, but Bella and I are far too damage to save. The streets are our home, we fuck for money and eat out the garbage. We're nothing more than alley rats trying to live...and personally we don't need snotty ass rich people to take us in like stray cats" She grabbed Bella's hand and hauled them both to the four door sedan, I wanted to stopped them but it was too late.

Years too late

**Vicky don't want Rosalie's help, But the question is...does Bella? What would it take? **

**Review**


End file.
